


Turnt

by gaydemonium



Category: Mortal Instruments, Shadowhunters
Genre: M/M, Malec, malec getting high
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6731065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaydemonium/pseuds/gaydemonium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec and Magnus get high together and Alec is an adorable idiot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turnt

Alec had never seen a bong before, much less actually hold one in his hands. He saw mundanes using them countless times when he was out on patrol. Jace said they were fun (when did Jace even use one?) but Alec knew better. The stuff made your head go funny and you lose your ability to focus and think. At least that's what Jace told him. 

"Oh dear. I seem to have run low on my....concoction....." Magnus opened up a drawer and sifted through it, obviously looking for something. "Have you seen my lighter anywhere? I thought I put it in here the last time I used it."

"What do you need a lighter for? You're a warlock. You make fire with your fingers," Alec pointed out. "And besides. You can just conjure up a new one. You're magical."

Magnus beamed. "Why thank you, Alexander. I'm glad you think that. I am quite magical. But I love that lighter. It has Chairman on it."

Alec rolled his eyes as his boyfriend wandered around the apartment looking for te lighter he didn't need. Meanwhile, the bong was just laying beside Alec, mocking him with that judgemental look it had. At least it looked judgemental to Alec.

"Found it. Was in my favorite jacket's pocket," Magnus chuckled as he took a seat next to Alec. 

"Which one?" Alec asked. 

"What, which pocket or which jacket?" Magnus grinned as Alec shrugged his broad shoulders. "It's okay, love. It doesn't matter. What matters is that I found it and we can get this party started."

Alec watched as Magnus poured a liquid inside the bong. "Party? Who else is coming?"

"Well if we're lucky, we both will by the end of tonight," Magnus smirked. "But that's not what you meant, was it?"

"No. Not by a long shot."

Magnus rolled his eyes and flicked open the lighter and held it under the bong. "Mundanes don't put liquid in it. They put a plant called marijuana in it. Or weed. It goes by a lot of names, but this is a special brew I made myself. Same effects, only stronger. I'll demonstrate."

Watching Magnus closely, Alec watched as he lift the thin pipe to his mouth and took a breath in, holding it for a second or two, then blew it out into the air. It looked simple enough to do. Breathe in, breathe out. Same as normal breathing. 

"See how simple it is? Like riding a bike. Want to try?" Magnus held him the pipe out. "If I think you've had too much, I'll stop you. Trust me."

Alec took the pipe and glanced at Magnus before putting it to his mouth and inhaling. The smoke filled his lungs and he coughed violently. There was a taste to the fumes; he couldn't quite put his finger on it. 

"How was it? Fun, huh?" Magnus laughed and took another drag himself. "Not bad for your first time. You didn't choke as bad as I thought you would."

"Oh gee. Thanks. It's fun getting my lungs filled with-" Alec was cut off by a rack of coughs. When he finally caught his breath again, he sighed heavily. "Get that thing to me. I want to try again."

Magnus handed the bong to him and Alec took a hit. "If Jace could see you now....no wait. If Isabelle could see you now. She'd lose her mind if she saw you getting high."

"Good for her. Like she's never did this before. I know my sister. She's done worse things than this and she's okay." Alec could feel a calm serenity passing through his veins as he took another inhale of the concoction. "I feel.....light."

Magnus giggled. "That didn't take long. You must be a lightweight. This is your first time smoking after all. You okay?"

Alec nodded and leaned back onto the couch, smiling at the ceiling. "I always wondered how my family got their name. Like who decided on Lightwood?"

"Oh dear. Cue the random conversations...." Magnus grinned. "Aren't all Shadowhunter names from the Codex itself?"

Alec was looking at his hands now, completely in his own world. "Gosh....I have long fingers. And my legs are long too. I must be tall!"

"Yes, babe. You're tall. Now sit down before you-" Magnus winced as Alec strode across the room and hit his forehead on the top of the doorway. "Do that. See? Don't say I didn't warn you. Sit down, Alexander."

"My name is Alec. Alexander takes up too much air to say...." Alec was running a finger over some wind chimes when Magnus dragged him back over to the couch and sat him down. Alec giggled. "You smell good."

Magnus just shook his head. "That's the last time I'm offering you to try new things. Alec and new things equals a bad time. No more smoking for you. Don't touch that!" He smacked Alec's hand as the Shadowhunter was reaching for the bong. "You're done for the day. Nap time for the Shadowhunter."

Alec whined. "Noooooo. I don't wanna nap. I wanna play with the cat." He whined some more as Magnus half carried him into the bedroom. "Pretty room. So sparkly and bright."

Magnus rolled his eyes. "I'll stay with you the whole time in case you get sick or something. I won't be far, okay? Just scream my name-" Alec screamed and then burst out laughing as Magnus covered his ears. "I didn't mean right this second, you idiot! Now lie down!"

Alec was still giggling as Magnus yanked off his shoes and socks. "Magnus? How come you're so handsome?"

"It's a curse. Or a blessing. Depends on how you look at it. Why?"

Alec shrugged and smiled so beautifully that Magnus felt his heart shatter into a million pieces to the floor. "Maybe it's the drugs. Or maybe I've never fully looked at you before. But you're absolutely handsome. Gorgeous, even. My eyes are sweating looking at you."

"Those are called tears, Alec. Are you crying?" Magnus wiped a stray tear that rolled down Alec's face. "Why are you crying?"

Alec wiped his nose. "I don't know. I'm feeling really emotional right now and I can't control my feelings. I think I might be sad right now."

Magnus sighed and took Alec's head, placing it on his chest. "It's the concoction. I probably made it a little too strong for you."

"A little?"

"Okay. Maybe a lot. But what you need to do now is sleep it off. You'll be fine in a few hours. Just close your eyes and go to sleep."

Alec sighed through his nose and cuddled into Magnus, his tall and lanky frame curled into a ball. "Magnus? Can I ask you a question?"

"You already did."

Alec ignored him. "You won't go anywhere, will you? Will you be here when I wake up?"

Magnus looked down at Alec. "Of course. I'm not going anywhere. I have a high Shadowhunter to watch over."

Alec giggled. "Magnus-"

"Alexander?"

"Yes?"

"Please shut up and go to sleep."

Finally Alec went silent.


End file.
